Silly little argument
by xxwolfybabyxx
Summary: Shane thinks Claires cheating on him. What happens when they have a fight, Claire goes to Myrnin's and Shane finds them?


**So basically, I got bored and wrote this. Its really bad and boring but I have nothing better to do. I have no inspiration to write for my other stories so... Yeah lol. Hope you like it?**

**P.s: I want to say that I never normally write in the 3rd person, so I thought I'd give it a try. Tell me if I was okay or not :)**

In the heat of the argument, Claire was trying to hard not to cry. She didn't want to fight with Shane. She loved him. But sometimes Shane was so stupid that he didn't realise how much she really did love him. It also made Claire wonder how much he loved her.

"Shane, you're being stupid! You're over-thinking this." Claire said, trying to reason with him.

He wasn't taking any of it.

"Oh, thanks so much. All I ever do is care for you and I get this?" He said, shocked.

"I'm not doing anything! This is your fault! I can't help it if you think I'm cheating on you with Myrnin!" And then, Claire couldn't stop the tears anymore. She let them fall down her face. She glanced at Shane's face to see pain flash across it.

Knowing she couldn't stay there anymore, Claire ran up the stairs and fell onto her bed face down. She stayed there for an hour, doing nothing but crying. Shane tried to come into her room, but Claire had locked the door. She also heard someone knock on the door. Eve. But Claire didn't open it for her either. All she wanted to do was be alone.

...

Suddenly, Claire heard her phone vibrating on her desk. She wiped her remaining tears, got up and answered it.

"Where are you!" She was greeted by. Myrnin.

"Myrnin, I've had a rough day. I don't feel like coming in." Claire muttered into the speaker.

"You do not have a option to whether or not you come into work or not. I do. And I do not allow you to have the day off. Come to the lab quickly." Myrnin rung up. Claire stared at the phone for a few seconds before changing from her lazy clothes to jeans and a blue top.

She focused on her destination, the lab, and created a portal. Claire walked through it and looked around to see Myrnin's messy lab.

"Myrnin?" Claire called into the lab. She couldn't see Myrnin anywhere.

All of a sudden, Myrnin was right in front of her. She jumped and gave a little yelp.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She shouted at him. Myrnin didn't look very happy.

"Claire, that is not how you speak to your boss. The boss who pays you." Myrnin said impatiently. Claire sighed. She still felt horrible about the fight. In fact, all she wanted to do was be in Shane's arms and cuddle him on the sofa for hours.

But that wasn't going to happen till Shane realised that he was being so stupid about the whole argument. Shane could be stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Now Claire, what's wrong." Claire looked at Myrnin to see him indicating for her to sit on the a chair opposite him. She took it and looked at her shoes.

"Shane and I had a fight." Claire said simply. She didn't want to get to into it fearing that she might start crying.

"And..." Myrnin continued.

"And now I feel horrible. It was such a stupid argument as well. I sometimes hate Shane. He can be so stubborn and rude... But he can also be charming and amazing. I just hate him when he's like this. He likes making fights out of anything. It sucks!" Claire exclaimed. She could feel the tears falling down her face.

Then something strange happened.

Myrnin was hugging her and comforting her. Claire stayed still for the first 10 seconds, not sure what to do, then relaxed in his arms and cried.

"Well, this just proves me point." Claire heard Shane's voice from a distance. She looked up from Myrnin's shoulder and saw him standing at the door.

Claire jumped up from Myrnin's arms and ran after Shane, who was now walking out the door and down the alley.

"Shane!" Claire called to him. He didn't stop or turn around.

"Shane! Please let me explain!" She reiterates.

He stopped suddenly, making Claire slam into him. She started to fall back, but strong arms wrapped around her waist before she hit the ground.

Shane let go immediately and stared at her with sad and angry eyes.

"That was not what it looked like. He was comforting me because I was crying about our fight. There it _nothing _going on between me and Myrnin. He's my crazy, vampire boss. That's all." Claire tried to explain to Shane. Whether or not he believed her was unknown.

He didn't look very convinced. So Claire tried something else.

"Shane, you know I love you. I have since the day I met you and I do now. I dont have the heart to cheat on you. I simply can't. So please, listen to me and understand that what I'm saying is the truth." She was nearly in tears again.

Shane seemed to believe her. And Claire felt so relieved.

"You know I love you and only you right?" Claire asked him.

Claire then felt the force of his lips on hers. She smiled inwardly and kissed back.

Shane pulled back and looked into Claire's eyes, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm so, so sorry I doubted you Claire. I was stupid and I promise I won't do that again. I'm also sorry I made you cry." He said. Claire heard the pain in his voice.

"I forgive you. Just remember I love you and I always will." She smiled.

"I love you too Claire." Shane smiled back and kissed her.

**Review please?**


End file.
